Ginny and Ron love story
by kakanana
Summary: ginny and ron love story my fellow friends gave me the idea


Ginny was in her dorm, pretending to sleep, hoping to sleep. No, she couldn't. And she couldn't stop thinking...thinking of that boy. Last year, that boy had put her in a trance. He had nearly killed her. But...she had fallen in love with him, nonetheless. That boy. Tom Riddle. Voldemort.  
  
She gave up and stared at the ceiling, thinking about him. Then with a sigh, she pulled herself up out of bed. Much as she wanted, she couldn't stay in bed all day, dreaming of a young Dark Lord's doppelganger.  
  
As she readied her hair and smoothed out the crinkles in her robe, she longed for that diary. Just a chance to touch the cover, write one more note...Her hand swept the air as though it were the cover of her beloved's soul. Catching herself, she blushed the characteristic Weasley color and hurried to class. Midday came and went--and then it happened. A the door of Transfiguration, her foot hit a small black object. It skid across the floor, hitting the wall, it's pages flipping open so suddenly it struck a chord of pity in her. Reaching for it, she was wondering who it belonged too. She brought it up to her face. Turning it around, the writing on back caught her eye. Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
Heart beating fast, her hands grew slick with sweat so that she nearly dropped it. Tucking it away into her robes, she pushed past surprised faces in a frenzied race with no one to get back to her dorm. There, shutting the door behind her tight, she sighed in relief. A drop of swet trickled down her face, dropping off her nose. Her eyes flickered open, darting down to her robes. Wresting the slim book out of it, she dashed into the girl's dorm. Falling from her hands and onto her bed, the book opened before her, showing off the proseless pages. Ginny flew back around and pulled open her trunk rapidly enough it half-broke.With trembling hands, she searched and found her her writing materils. Wettings lips, she leaned down, dipped the quill in the ink well, and hastily scrawled across the page:  
  
Tom Riddle it's me Ginny Weasley! Are you there?  
  
Hello Ginny. Nice to talk to you again. How did you find my diary?  
  
Ginny's eyes opened wide. Dipping the quill-tip for the next message, she answered,  
  
It was laid in the middle of the hall.  
  
Oh, alright Ginny. Why did you want to talk to me?  
  
Because I wanted to tell you...  
  
Yes?  
  
I  
  
She stopped and bit her lip, realizing how silly it would seem.  
  
Get on with it.  
  
Urged on by the diary's words, she finished,  
  
...like you.  
  
Really?  
  
Yes.  
  
Thank-you for telling me. I'll consider this, Ginny.  
  
She closed her eyes and murmured something.  
I have to go to class now.  
Oh.  
  
Good-bye...  
  
Good-bye, Ginny. I love you.  
A heart drew itself in green at the end of the sentence. Startled, Ginny tenderly closed the diary and slid it onto her bookshelf. With that, she leaned against the wall and sighed. He loved her, too. She floated with incredible happiness. She couldn't concentrate at next class. Classmates, teachers began to worry, but not she. Nothing was wrong now. She was in love.  
  
At the end of the day she went to the Gryffindor Common Room. She opened the diary again and wrote:  
  
Tom, I'm back.  
  
Hello Ginny wonderful to talk to you again.  
  
Wonderful to talk to you too.  
  
At this point she started to blush.  
  
So Ginny how were your classes?  
  
Ginny paused for about five minutes.  
  
Well how was your classes? Ginny, are you there?  
  
Oh my classes? They.were....Great!  
  
Well that's good to hear.  
  
Tom do you know if theres a way we could meet?....again?  
  
Yes, there is one way.  
  
Now Ginny was feeling happy and glad she could see tom AGAIN! She was extremely excited.  
  
What? What is the way?  
  
I can take you back fifty years ago.  
  
but tom where will i be?  
  
Don't worry you'll be at the lake or great hall where no one would spot us.  
  
okay how are you going to do...  
  
Before Ginny could say anymore the book started to turn gold in the middle and the light grew bigger. The next thing she knew she was at the entrance hall. She saw a few people. One girl she recognized. It was moaning Myrtle! And she saw some other girls behind myrtle. They were making fun of her glasses. Ginny wanted to go up to them so she started to walk up to them but a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around. It was......  
  
"Tom!"  
  
He smiled at her and she hugged him. She couldn't resist. She was really surprised when he hugged her back. She liked the feeling of his arms around her.  
  
When she backed away from the hug she looked him in his eyes, and she saw coldness  
  
"Why did you want us to meet anyways?"  
  
"Because I wanted to do an expirement of seeing how hogwarts was fifty years ago." She started to laugh. "Yeah right. I wanted to see you....OBVIOUSLY!"  
  
He smiled at her. Ginny looked around the entrance hall and smiled. This place is pretty nice fifty years ago."  
  
She started to walk around the entrance hall. She saw a red haired girl who had green eyes and a boy who looked like harry. Walking toward the grounds. She wondered if that was Harry's parents. She turned and looked at Tom again.  
  
"Was that....?"  
  
"Yes, that was james potter and lily evans. They are now dating. They are a good couple though."  
  
He grinned evilly. Ginny just remembered how evil he is going to be. She shouldn't be here. He might harm her.  
  
"Take me back Tom."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"My time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so. Now take me!"  
  
"No."  
  
She is locked in his time there is nothing she can do. She started to look scared. There must be something she can do to make him take her back to her world.  
  
Ginny looked at him frightenly  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"I want to spend some time with you."  
  
She had to make something up so he can take her back.  
  
"Well erm..... I have a boyfriend!"  
  
He paused and then he looked hurt. He looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Oh. Erm....sorry."  
  
He sent her back. When she came back she was surrounded by Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Harry, Hermione, Colin, Neville, Dean, Lee, and Seamus. They were all staring at her.  
  
"What are you all looking at?!"  
  
"What's your problem?" Asked Fred.  
  
"What's your problem Ginny?" Asked Ron.  
  
"And why were you writing to you-know-who?" Asked George  
  
"Leave Me Alone!"  
  
She ran to the girls dorm. She opened the diary and began to write.  
  
Tom? Are you there?  
  
Leave me alone! How could you? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!  
  
I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.  
  
She knew that she loved him. But he was dangerous. She couldn't trust him. She had to lie again.  
  
Neville broke up with me.  
  
What did you say? I was disturbed by a little cute mean red headed weasel.  
  
You called me cute!  
  
So...  
  
She was surprised that he called her cute.  
  
I have to go now b...  
  
Before she can write anymore she was back in his time except she saw myrtle in the bathroom, dead. She turned around and saw tom looking at Ginny and myrtle.  
  
"You did this!"  
  
"You can become my girlfriend and we can become the most powerful socerer and witch in the world."  
  
Ginny looked at him scared she couldn't say no. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"I can't Tom! I love you but I can't join you!"  
  
She said that while shaking. She was frightened. He walked closer to her. She stayed in her spot.  
  
"Ginny, please I'm asking you because I love you."  
  
"Tom, I'm."  
  
She was caught off by his kiss. She kissed him back.  
  
"Okay Tom. I'll become your girlfriend."  
  
He smiled and looked at her. He was about to kiss her again but she backed away.  
  
What about my brothers?"  
  
"Don't worry you can always write to me and I will take you here. Time will not pass in your time." He whispered. He kissed her again. 


End file.
